gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Turbulence
|location = Michael's mansion, Rockford Hills |protagonists = Trevor Philips |target = Merryweather Cargo Plane |todo = Get in the plane. Fly to the cargo plane. Follow the cargo plane, staying close to the ground. Fly close to the rear of the cargo plane. Fly inside the cargo plane. Take out the guards. Take over the cargo plane's controls. Fly the cargo plane back to McKenzie Field. Climb to a safe altitude to jump from the plane.(If flying the Cargo Plane too low) Jump from the plane. Parachute to safety. |fail = Wasted Busted Ron dies Michael dies Patricia dies Duster destroyed Cargo plane destroyed before bailing Cargo plane too close to Los Santos Flying close to Fort Zancudo and getting shot down |reward = Parachute at Ammu-Nation Rail Gun at Ammu-Nation (enhanced version only) Homing Launcher at Ammu-Nation Ability to play as Michael and Trevor again Free Parachutes when entering any aircraft. |unlockedby = Caida Libre |unlocks = Paleto Score Setup The Civil Border Patrol Risk Assessment Negativity Fucked Up }} Minor Turbulence is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that protagonist Trevor Philips performs independently. Despite being one of Trevor's missions, the mission can only be triggered at the De Santa Residence by Franklin Clinton. Mission Franklin arrives at Michael De Santa's house looking for him. After discovering the house is empty, Franklin phones Michael, who explains that he and Trevor are currently exiled in Sandy Shores after Trevor's kidnapping of Martin Madrazo's wife Patricia. Once their conversation ends, Michael speaks with Trevor, Patricia, and Ron Jakowski. Trevor asks Ron about Trevor Philips Enterprises. Ron tells Trevor about a potential plot involving Merryweather Security and a large cache of weapons. Trevor and Ron drive to McKenzie Airfield in Grapeseed, where Trevor takes control of a Duster. Trevor flies towards a Merryweather cargo plane circling near Fort Zancudo. In order to avoid the fort's radar, Trevor flies low to the ground when following the plane along the coast of San Andreas. Once Trevor clears the fort's airspace at Braddock Pass, he approaches the cargo plane. As Trevor approaches the plane, the pilot orders Trevor to divert course several times before engaging. After Trevor ignores the pilot's orders, the pilot opens the rear doors of the cargo bay and Merryweather agents begin firing rockets and shooting at the Duster. Trevor crashes the Duster into the cargo bay, then fights his way past Merryweather mercenaries and sliding Merryweather Mesas to the plane's cockpit where he kills the pilot. Trevor takes control of the aircraft and attempts to fly it back to McKenzie Field. However, he is soon intercepted by two US Air Force fighter jets, who have been sent to escort the plane to Fort Zancudo. Trevor refuses to obey the pilots' demands, resulting in the jets firing missiles at the cargo plane and destroying one of its starboard engines. Forced to bail out, Trevor grabs a parachute and bails out (either using a Merryweather Mesa or jumping from the cargo bay). Trevor parachutes to safety as the plane crashes into the Alamo Sea. Mission Objectives *Get in the plane. *Fly to the cargo plane. *Follow the cargo plane, staying close to the ground. *Fly close to the rear of the cargo plane. *Fly inside the cargo plane. *Take out the guards. *Take over the cargo plane's controls. *Fly the cargo plane back to McKenzie Field. *Climb to a safe altitude to jump from the plane. (If flying the Cargo Plane too low) *Jump from the plane. *Parachute to safety. Gold Medal Objectives *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 80%. **Using a shotgun will allow Trevor to land hits easily. **Staying alive is also important, as being wasted will send the player back to a checkpoint, voiding the objective in the process. The tips below help ***Approach the cargo plane from below, making it harder for the troops to shoot the cropduster. ***Once aboard, use Trevor's special ability. ***Have full armor. This can be obtained for free next to Sandy Shores Medical Center, or it can be bought at Ammu-Nation. ***Be cautious around cargo. Mesas and boxes may slip out of position and hit Trevor causing death. ***Stay left, vaulting over cover, rather than going around to the right in the path of vehicles and debris. *Four Wheel Flier - Exit the cargo plane in the Mesa. **The player should exit the Mesa and parachute after jumping out of the plane, as the Mesa will explode during impact with the ground, killing the player if still inside. **Note that the Mesa closest to the cockpit will not fall out the plane. The player should not attempt to save a Mesa from falling. Aftermath *Upon completion of this mission, Vangelico stock will rebound from its low point in the wake of the previous Jewel Store Job. Return on investment is approximately 42.57%. *It is possible for Michael to call Jimmy and scold him for drugging and abandoning him, with Jimmy replying that drugging him was a symptom of Michael's own problems and so Michael threatens Jimmy, which leads to him cutting off before telling him to "get some help". *It is possible for Trevor to call Jimmy and inform him that Michael is living with him, where as he lies saying that he lost interest in his family and wishes to be with Trevor. *It is possible for Trevor to call Wade and inform him that he is back in Sandy Shores helping Ron and so Wade should stay in Los Santos and inform anyone who asks for Trevor's whereabouts that he simply does not know where he is. *It is possible for Trevor to call Lamar and inform him that he had to leave Los Santos, with Lamar mentioning that he heard about Trevor kidnapping Martin Madrazzo's wife. Weazel News (Radio) "A Merrywether cargo plane shot down by military fighter jets. The U.S. Air Force has shot down a Cargo Plane believed to be carrying a large shipment of weapons for controversial private security firm Merryweather. The reasons for engagement are unclear, but some in congress will doubt the wisdom of allowing Merryweather to operate on U.S. soil." Public Liberty Online newspaper "Merryweather might just have found an unlikely enemy in their domestic expansion plans: The U.S. Air Force. The news that a Cargo Plane carrying Merryweather operatives and weapons was shot down by military jets certainly suggests that the two perhaps aren't coexisting as harmoniously as the government would like us to believe. Our doubts about private sector security are being fully realized." Lifeinvader Posts (Trevor Lifeinvader) *Ron Jakowski - "Great to have you back, Trevor. The dream team! And I'll get you that gasoline." (Michael Lifeinvader) *Lester Crest - "Hope you're enjoying your vacation, idiot. I hear Mexico is lovely at this time of year?" Bleeter Posts *@pickledanyan2 - "whole place gone mad either im dreaming or I just saw a cargo plane shooting rockets at an old crop duster plane" *@dontelford_ff - "Shudder to think what would have happen if the army hadn't gunned down that cargo plane. Proud to be an American. And scared." Gallery Jets-GTAV.jpg|Military intervention. Minor_Turbulence_GTAVe_Cargo_Plane.jpg|Cargo plane flying over Los Santos in the enhanced edition of GTA V. CargoPlane-GTAV-CrashAnimation.jpg|The damaged Cargo Plane descends towards the Alamo Sea. Minor_Turbulence_GTAVe_Plane_Crash_Site.png|Crash site. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_47_-_Minor_Turbulence_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Minor Turbulence Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_47_-_Minor_Turbulence_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_47_-_Minor_Turbulence_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *This plane in the mission, like the Cargobob in The Merryweather Heist (Offshore method), loses its ramp once it opens. *This missions bears similarities to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas missions N.O.E., Stowaway and Freefall: **N.O.E., as the player is forced to fly at low altitude to avoid military detection. **Stowaway, as the player boards a cargo airplane carrying munitions, fights those aboard and then jumps back out, the cargo airplane is destroyed afterwards. **Freefall, as the the player must board a cargo aircraft from an airstrip, invade the target aircraft, kill everyone, and take cotrol of the aircraft. The aircraft used for infiltration are destroyed afterwards. *The dialogue between Trevor and Ron at the beginning of the mission will differ if the player has not bought the McKenzie Field Hangar before this mission. *When Trevor gets into his Bodhi outside his trailer, the radio will be tuned to Channel X and "Lexicon Devil" by The Germs will always play. *During the flight to the Cargo Plane, Trevor receives a text from Franklin warning him that he's seen people asking about him. These people are the O'Neil Brothers who survived the events of Crystal Maze looking for revenge. This text foreshadows the events of Predator. *Trevor mentions Hove Beach during the mission, a neighborhood in Liberty City. *Unlike normal gameplay, the Duster will lose its wings when crashing into the rear of the Cargo Plane, which is similar to other jet-planes, such as the Shamal. *While the routes of the P-996 LAZERs are scripted, the player is able to hit the jets with the wings of the Cargo Plane. Doing so will simply cause the jets to gain turbulence, and will not destroy them. *The plane seems to travel a significant distance once hijacked - the plane is entered just north of the Los Santos County-Blaine County border, and will be flying east of Los Santos International Airport when the player gains control. *No matter how low the plane is flown (albeit as long as it meets the game objective), the Cargo Plane will always be flying above the clouds and above the Alamo Sea upon parachuting out. This is done so the plane can enter its animation of crashing into the sea. Note that, during said animation, the plane cannot be destroyed before impact. *It is impossible to get close to the Cargo Plane until Ron informs Trevor that they have cleared the Fort Zancudo airspace. *The siren heard when the engines are hit by the rockets is the same as that heard in the Titan in an Online Flight School mission, City Landing. *On approach to the cargo plane while in the Duster, Ron claims the cargo plane has four jets. However, the plane instead has four pods each containing two jets, giving the plane a total of 8 jets. *If the player manages to fly into the Rocket Launcher shots fired from the rear, they will not destroy the plane, as the rockets are scripted to miss the plane. The Merryweather unit will only fire 4 shots. *As seen during the GTA V trailer, the plane was originally carrying Crusaders, which were used to bail out. *After this mission, the player can dive in the Alamo Sea to collect the gear that was inside the plane. The crash site is almost directly northeast of the Stab City trailer park. The site usually contains an RPG, a Grenade Launcher, a Combat MG, a Sniper Rifle, a Body Armour, a Pump Shotgun, an AP Pistol and Sticky Bombs. The location can be seen here. **The Rail Gun also spawns here in the enhanced version of the game (Returning players exclusive). **These weapons will continuously respawn when leaving the area and returning, giving the player opportunity to stock up on ammunition of said weapons. **Sometimes, after the mission, the player may switch to Trevor to find him searching the area for weaponry. **The easiest way to obtain those weapons right after the mission is to take Dinghy (as diving into the water from it gives player Scuba Suit) and then sail to Alamo Sea by Zancudo River or Cassidy Creek (waterfall on the last one can be bypassed through the duct left to it). *Trevor states that he will land the plane at the McKenzie Field Hangar, however the runway is much too short for the plane to possibly land there. Nor could the hangar accommodate the aircraft. The pilot of one of the fighter jets will tell him to land the plane at Fort Zancudo, which is again still too small for the plane to land at. *After the mission, Amanda De Santa calls Franklin to ask about Michael's situation. Michael will also receive an email from his daughter asking how he's doing, asking him not to divorce Amanda, and revealing that she's decided to change her first name to Traci. *If Michael hasn't followed up on Dr. Friedlander's request for a phone session yet, if he calls him after the mission they will talk at length about Michael's exile to Sandy Shores and the kidnapping of Patricia Madrazo. *If the player doesn't pull the cargo plane up and allows the jets to fly alongside, a brief cutscene will play, where the fighter pilot and Trevor exchange hand signals. *The cutscenes near the end of the mission and the actions are loosely similar to the ending of the movie Air Force One (1997). *Once Trevor takes control of the Cargo Plane, the radar's map has a very high zoom level. Restarting the mission may fix this. *Failing to bail out of the plane causes the engines to malfunction, explosively destroying the plane and killing Trevor. *After the mission, Michael and Trevor will both receive angry phone calls from Martin Madrazo, ordering them to return Patricia to him if they want to return to Los Santos. Franklin, however, will not, as he was not involved with her kidnapping. As such, he will be allowed to freely roam Los Santos without trouble. Trevor will also receive a text message from Cletus, saying that he left a pie at his trailer with Patricia. Navigation }}pl:Niewielka turbulencja Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V